High pressure washers are useful for cleaning a wide variety of objects such as patios, decks, deck hulls, aluminum and vinyl siding, tennis courts, and gutters. There are many known types high pressure washing systems which generally comprise one or more engines that power a high pressure pump. The pump is normally connected to a water source at a low pressure, such as to a municipal water source via a hose. The low pressure water is generally passed through the pump and converted to high pressure outlet fluid. A high pressure line may be attached to a wand for directing high pressure flow.
Particularly with heavier high pressure cleaning units, a pump and engine are oftentimes mounted on a frame having wheels and pushed and/or pulled by the operator manually from location to location. Placing such devices on a frame, however, significantly increased the overall size of the device and in certain instances acts to impede the mobility that was intended to be enhanced.
The cumbersome nature of known high pressure washing units further complicates and impedes a user's ability to carry or transport additional devices, products and items which may be useful or required in cleaning operations. For example, known units require sufficient user attention, energy and effort that transporting additional items such as tools, cleaning products and solutions, and other related goods is rendered impracticable.